Lorraine Warren
Lorraine Warren — upadła anielica i uczennica Straszyceum; od ponad dwóch tysięcy lat znajdująca się na Ziemi, poszukując na niej swojego jedynego, upragnionego miejsca. Z zamiłowania artystka, szczególnie w dziedzinie muzyki, malarstwa i rzeźby, choć tak naprawdę zdaje się darzyć sympatią niemal wszystko co choć trochę zakrawa o kulturalne aspekty niecodziennej rzeczywistości. Choć większość zdaje się również myśleć o niej jak o kimś w rodzaju urodzonej manipulantki to jeśli chce, to potrafi wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę życzliwości i zrobić coś znacznie więcej dla innych niż dla samej siebie. Osobowość Tajemnicza i nieodgadniona zarazem postać Lorraine stanowi dla reszty nie lada zagadkę. Od czasu gdy dołączyła do Straszyceum pozostaje bacznym obserwatorem, wydającym się obojętnym na całe swoje otoczenie. W rzeczywistości analizuje jednak dziejące się wokół niej wydarzenia wyciągając przy tym mnóstwo wniosków, które kiedyś mogą posłużyć jej za cenną wskazówkę. Wbrew pozorom dziewczyna nie ma problemów z towarzystwem, co błędnie można zinterpretować widząc ją samotnie przechadzającą się po korytarzu czy siedząca na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Większość swoich znajomych posiada raczej poza szkołą, a względne tłumy uczniów nie przekonują ją do zawierania bliższych relacji. Większość z nich wydaje jej się wyjątkowo naiwna i głupia, co nie przeszkadza jej jednak w podejmowaniu jakichkolwiek tematów czy przyłączaniu się do dyskusji. Jest to też idealna okazja do "bliższego poznania" niektórych osób — ich wad, możliwych pokus i pragnień — i być może użycia przeciwko nim ich własnych słabości. Skrzętnie wykorzystuje do tego swoją charyzmatyczną naturę i umiejętność odnalezienia się w prawie każdym towarzystwie. Większość jej wypowiedzi zdaje się być też przesiąknięta ironią i sarkazmem, ale to nie tak, że nie potrafi powiedzieć zupełnie niczego miłego. Jeśli chce, to potrafi służyć pomocą czy wykazać się odrobiną życzliwości, ale nie licz na to, że będzie zdarzać się to często. Lorraine nie byłaby prawdopodobnie sobą gdyby nie szkolne intrygi czy oszustwa. Wszystko co wykonuje musi być przez nią dokładnie zaplanowane i dopieszczone. Nigdy nie podejmie się czegoś spontanicznie — zawsze bierze pod uwagę możliwe scenariusze niepowodzeń, które później stara się skrupulatnie eliminować. Jest w stanie poświęcić naprawdę niezliczoną ilość czasu tylko po to by zaplanowane przez nią rzeczy były idealne w każdym calu. Sporą ilość czasu poświęca również na zatarcie po sobie wszelkich możliwych śladów. Nie chce, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym co robi i jaki jest cel jej przybycia. Gdy ktoś zaczyna "węszyć", stara się wypuścić fałszywy trop lub na tyle skomplikować sprawę by zmylić potwora. Czasem pojawiają się jednak osoby na równi inteligentne, a nawet przewyższające ją intelektem, przez co zatarcie swoich śladów staje się jest naprawdę ciężkie. Dawniej niesamowicie trudno było pojąć jej fakt jakiejkolwiek porażki, ale teraz jest w stanie ją zaakceptować mimo swojej perfekcyjnej natury. Nawet drobne intrygi czy manipulacje po jakimś czasie mogą doprowadzić do ataków nudy. Nie inaczej jest z Lorraine, co wynika głównie z tego, że szkolna społeczność nie dostarcza jej takich wrażeń na jakie faktycznie liczyła. O ile łatwowierność, bezmyślność czy ślepe podążanie za nierealnymi ideałami czynią to miejsce względnie idealne do manipulacji, to przeważnie większość rzeczy na jakie najszybciej dają złapać się uczniowie dotyczą przyjaźni czy zauroczenia. Brak "większej rozrywki" w Straszyceum czasem doprowadza więc Lorraine do szukania jakichkolwiek form, które wyciągnęły by ją z ramion stagnacji, co dobitnie pokazuje coraz częstym wplątywaniem się w swego rodzaju "dobre uczynki". Sytuacja znacznie się zmienia gdy ktoś (lub ona sama) pokusi się o wywołanie drobnej awantury. W końcu nie ma nic lepszego niż szkolna avanti. Lorraine była prawdopodobnie świadkiem każdej możliwej szkolnej dramy (niekiedy jeszcze samemu dolewając przy tym oliwy do ognia). W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że potwory pragną "panem et circenses" (chleba i igrzysk). Wystarczy jedynie drobny szczegół by dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół skoczyło sobie do gardeł — nawet z byle powodu — a potwory i tak nie będą reagować. W końcu nagranie krótkiego filmiku jest ważniejsze niż próba zakończenia niepotrzebnego konfliktu między nimi. Czasowy brak rozrywki który towarzyszy dziewczynie w Straszyceum wcale nie oznacza, jak mylnie można sądzić, że straciła ona jakkolwiek na swoim charakterze. Chociaż pobyt na Ziemi uczynił ją nieco bardziej wrażliwą na pewne rzeczy, to wciąż jest w stanie dobitnie podkreślić swój autorytet. Nie można odmówić jej własnego zdania, ale Lorraine nie lubi się mylić, więc nie oczekuj, że od razu przyjmie twoje słowa z uznaniem. Jest to efekt jej błędnego przekonania, że posiadanie nieco większej wiedzy o świecie od innych nie pozwala jej na jakiekolwiek pomyłki. Mimo wszystko jeśli rzeczywiście twoje słowa okażą się słuszniejsze to jest skłonna przyznać się do własnych słabości. Żadne groźby czy zaczepki nie robią już na niej większego wrażenia nie wspominając nawet o obelgach. Jeśli jednak szukasz kłopotów i zaczniesz ją dobitnie wkurzać, nie zdziw się, że ktoś tu solidnie i nieodwołalnie komuś dołoży (co jest kolejnym dobrym powodem do wywołania szkolnej avanti). Nie zdziw się również jeśli następnego dnia zdarzy ci się coś "zupełnie niespodziewanego" — w końcu to takie normalne dla Lorraine, żeby komuś dopiec lub zastraszyć, jeśli wyprowadziłeś ją z równowagi. Wygląd Patrząc na Lorraine trudno doszukiwać się prawdziwego demona. Przybrany przez nią wygląd w dużej mierze przypomina typowego człowieka niż jakiegokolwiek demona. Nawet fakt posiadania szpiczastych uszu, kłów czy blizn po odciętych skrzydłach wydaje się mało przekonującym argumentem. Z drugiej jednak strony dziewczyna nie lubi obnosić się ze swym prawdziwym wyglądem, w związku z czym stara się przyjąć jak najbardziej neutralną formę. Lorraine nie wyróżnia się też spektakularnym wzrostem i na tle innych uczniów może wydawać się po prostu niska, choć w rzeczywistości jest nieco wyższa niż można zakładać. Dawniej dziewczyna mogła poszczycić się idealnymi, anielskimi włosami, jednak gdy stała się demonem jej wygląd uległ znacznej zmianie, w tym także włosy, które zmieniły swą barwę na wysoce niepożądany przez nią brąz. Z tego powodu zmuszona jest co jakiś czas farbować je by w choć najmniejszym stopniu oddawały namiastkę tych starych. Typowe dla Lorraine jest również zaczesywanie swoich włosów do tyłu, które w takiej formie towarzyszą jej niemal codziennie. Oczy dziewczyny mają głęboką, brązową barwę i zawsze podkreślane są makijażem. Jej twarz dopełniają nieco wypukłe usta, od czasu do czasu muśnięte błyszczykiem bądź stonowaną barwą szminki. Lorraine jest również posiadaczką niewielkiego tatuażu przedstawiającego lewiatana — biblijnego morskiego stwora. Tatuaż ten znajduje się na jej karku; dyskretny i całkowicie niewidoczny pod sporą warstwą włosów. Zainteresowania Muzyka Wbrew pozorom "tutejsza" muzyka odpowiada Lorraine znacznie bardziej niż ta, którą słyszała jak dotąd jedynie w Niebiosach. O ile nigdy nie odmawiała jej kunsztu i pewnego rodzaju piękna, tak w jej mniemaniu ziemska muzyka otworzyła przed nią niespotykaną dotąd różnorodność, w której absolutnie się zakochała. Każdy kto choć trochę poznał ją od innej strony wie, jak wielkim zamiłowaniem darzy wszystko co z nią związane. Nic dziwnego więc, że potrafi całymi godzinami słuchać w telefonie ulubionych kawałków czy chwalić się swoją umiejętnością gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Lorraine nie wyobrażałaby sobie swojego życia bez melodii, a w szczególności ukochanych brzmień muzyki rockowej. Jej upodobanie do tego rodzaju muzyki wydaje się być na tyle silne, że czasem poważnie rozmyśla nad założeniem własnego zespołu. Ponad to dziewczyna jest również wielką miłośniczką jazzu, a także muzyki klubowej, choć nie pogardzi również czymś nieco bardziej poważniejszym. Czasem zdarza jej się także coś zaśpiewać, choć jej głos nieco stracił już na swojej wartości i nie jest tak piękny jak dawniej. Nie mniej jednak sprawia jej to sporą przyjemność podobnie jak gra na instrumentach. Sztuka Swoje zamiłowanie do sztuki dziewczyna wyniosła ze swoich dawnych, rodzinnych stron. Szczególną słabość miała do muzyki i do gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Doskonale radziła sobie też w innych dziedzinach, chociażby z rzeźbą czy kaligrafią, choć tak naprawdę w każdej z nich potrafi odnaleźć inspirację i potrzebę tworzenia. Wiele potworów było i nadal jest zachwycona sposobem w jaki dziewczyna obchodzi się z pędzlem czy ołówkiem w swoich dziełach wyglądających tak jakby wyszły wprost spod "Boskiej ręki". Dziewczyna jednak, podobnie jak w przypadku jej głosu, nieco inaczej do tego podchodzi i zawsze umniejsza swój talent tłumacząc, że kiedyś radziła sobie znacznie lepiej niż dotychczas. Ulubioną formą sztuki Lorraine jest tworzenie na tynku — nie tylko fresków, ale czasem też techniką al secco. Fresk jest również uważany za jedną z najtrudniejszych dziedzin malarstwa. Wymaga bowiem perfekcyjnego operowania swoimi umiejętnościami przez co nanoszenie na nim jakichkolwiek poprawek jest niemal niemożliwe. Stanowi to więc idealne wyzwanie dla kogoś takiego jak Lorraine. Dziewczyna świetnie radzi sobie również na scenie aktorskiej. Wielokrotna obserwacja oraz własne doświadczenia pozwalają jej na wcielenie się w niemal każdą możliwą postać — zarówno negatywną jak i pozytywną. Nie występuje jednak często w szkolnych przedstawieniach, ponieważ o wiele bardziej od grania ceni sobie oglądanie cudzych występów, z których wzięło się chociażby jej późniejsze uwielbienie do kinematografii. Lorraine uwielbia kinowe produkcje, szczególnie te, które uważane są za "klasyki kina" bądź w swoim odbiorze mogą przekazać coś wartościowego. Nie pogardzi też czasami nieco luźniejszym kinem akcji czy sci-fi, ale raczej nie pokusi się o oglądanie komedii, tym bardziej romantycznej. Kiedyś nawet kręciła amatorskie filmiki, głównie dokumentalne, ale z czasem porzuciła to i pozostała przy samym oglądaniu. Klasyczny potwór Upadły anioł jest aniołem, który radykalnie sprzeciwił się Bogu, wykorzystując otrzymaną wolną wolę. Jest określany jako diabeł, szatan, demon lub zły duch. Demon jest istotą występująca w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, która zajmuje pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi. Demonami stawały się najczęściej zdegradowane bóstwa politeistyczne, a także upadłe anioły. Sposoby przedstawiania demonów odzwierciedlały lęki oraz grożące niebezpieczeństwa, ale także nadzieje i sposoby obrony przed zagrożeniami. Demony często pełniły także funkcję strażników, chroniących określone terytorium. Przed demonami miały chronić m.in. amulety czy ofiary błagalne. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|185x185px Niebo jest krainą lub jedną z krain stanowiących zaświaty, kojarzona zazwyczaj z miejscem osiągnięcia stanu wiecznej szczęśliwości. Do nieba trafiają ci, którzy umierają w łasce i przyjaźni z Bogiem oraz są oczyszczeni. Szczęście w Niebie obrazowo przedstawiane jest jako dom Ojca czy też uczta polegająca na "byciu dopuszczonym do widzenia Boga". Relacje Rodzina Temat rodziny jest dla Lorraine kwestią sporną i niechętnie przez nią poruszaną. O ile nie jest i nigdy nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się faktu, że niegdyś łączyło ją wiele z Bogiem i aniołami, tak teraz z uporem przyznaje, że nie ma przy sobie nikogo. W dodatku od dawna stara się kreować na osobę, która niezbyt przejmuje się tym faktem i preferuje raczej życie samotnika. Dawniej rzeczywiście mogłoby się wydawać, że doskwiera jej brak rodziny, ale z czasem fakt ten stawał się dla niej coraz bardziej akceptowalny co dziś przelewa się raczej na jej względną obojętność. Przyjaciele Lorraine od zawsze stara się podkreślać, że nie szuka wśród przyjaciół naiwnych i ograniczonych potworów. Takie osoby według niej nie mają nic ciekawego do zaoferowania i nie są warte nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Jeżeli znajdzie już przyjaciela to musi być to ktoś, kto wyróżnia się podobnym jej intelektem, przebiegłością czy sprytem. Czasem są w stanie poruszyć ją także inne rzeczy, które zachęcą ją do bliższego poznania drugiej osoby. Jak dotąd Lorraine nie znalazła zbyt wielu przyjaciół — najwierniejszym i najbardziej cenionym spośród nich wciąż pozostaje Asmodeusz. Swoje okazje do spotkań świętują najczęściej w nocnych klubach gdzie lubią rozmawiać na poważne tematy. Dziewczyna pozostaje też w przyjacielskich relacjach z Carlą Robinson i jej współlokatorkami, choć to między nimi zarysowała się najsilniejsza więź. Carla jest również pomysłodawczynią i autorką jej tatuażu z lewiatanem. Varia Viride Znajomi Do większości znajomych Lorraine należą podobne jej upadłe anioły. Szczególnie dobry kontakt wydaje się mieć z Samaelem oraz z Sarielem, z którymi od czasu do czasu ma okazję się zobaczyć. Prawdę mówiąc większość piekielnej społeczności darzy ją serdecznością, choć nie jest jej na tyle bliska jak wyżej wymieniona dwójka. Poza tym wydaje się być we względnie dobrych relacjach ze szkolną woźną (groźną), której od czasu do czasu "pomaga" w złapaniu szkolnych degeneratów oraz Ryan'em Nilsson'em — jednym z barmanów jej ulubionego klubu. Jej relacja z Gabrielem również wydaje się być inna (a raczej dosyć skomplikowana), choć sama dziewczyna nie uważa go za wroga. Ich tajemnicze spotkania nie wiążą się jedynie z wzajemną umową, choć Lorraine wolałaby o tym nie mówić. Czasem, ku jego niezadowoleniu, lubi również zwracać się do niego "Dżibril". Tomas Ragnar Lucas Cry Wrogowie O ile Lorraine może czasem doskwierać brak większej ilości przyjaciół, tak na liczbę tych mniej lubianych nie musi nawet narzekać. A lista jest naprawdę długa. Pierwsze i niechlubne miejsce na jej liście żenady zajmują przewrażliwione, naiwne i głupiutkie do bólu dziewczęta. Nawet fakt, że z łatwością poddają się jej manipulacjom nie rodzi do nich jakiejkolwiek sympatii. Drugie miejsce (chociaż zdarzają się przypadki, które zdecydowanie zasługują na pierwsze) zajmują agresywne bojówki, ewentualnie zwarte plutony psychofanów. Ich całkowite zapatrzenie w swojego idola nadal pozostaje dla Lorraine zagadką. Kolejne miejsca w szeregu zajmują pseudoarystokraci, nadęci egocentrycy, pozerzy oraz wszelakie mary sue. Generalnie można pomyśleć, że Lorraine nie lubi nikogo, ale nie jest to prawdą. Dziewczynę zwyczajnie drażnią osoby, które w jej ocenie zachowują się co najmniej infantylnie i niedojrzale. O otrzymanie statusu wroga Lorraine jak widać naprawdę nie jest ciężko. Wystarczy być jedną z wyżej wymienionych osób i zacząć prowokować. Just do it! Lorraine ma też mocno napięte stosunki z Mikaelem i Rafaelem, dwoma archaniołami, i generalnie całą swoją "dawną" familią, chociaż jak sama twierdzi wynika to bardziej z ich nastawienia aniżeli jej samej. Miłość Lorraine nie jest typem romantyka i raczej nie prędko jej do zawierania jakiejkolwiek relacji. O ile doskonale zna i rozumie mechanizmy kierujące pożądaniem (co skrzętnie wykorzystuje do manipulacji naiwnych potworów) tak sama z siebie pewnie nigdy nie byłaby w stanie się zakochać, co łatwo zresztą wywnioskować z jej reakcji na widok migdalących się do siebie szkolnych par. Nigdy też nie była kimkolwiek zauroczona, więc z tego powodu nudzą ją wszelakie rozmowy na temat związków oraz "niezwykle ekscytujących" rendez—vous. Zwierzę Stosunek Lorraine do ziemskiej natury — w przeciwieństwie do potworów — przepełniony jest całkowitym szacunkiem. Dbałość jaką do niej przykłada wynika z faktu, iż w jej ocenie stanowi ona jedno z najpiękniejszych dzieł Ojca, dlatego jej bezmyślne niszczenie spotyka się z jej sporą dezaprobatą, szczególnie względem zwierząt. Duży wpływ na jej światopogląd wywarły liczne podróże oraz pomoc, jaką zdarzało jej się udzielić niektórym zwierzętom. Obecnie dziewczyna nie posiada żadnego zwierzęcia, ale niekiedy zdarza jej się przyzwać uratowanego wcześniej kruka, który dzieli się z nią wieloma przydatnymi informacjami. Ptak wyróżnia się specyficznym wyglądem — jego lewa strona zachowała ciało w nienaruszonym stanie, zaś druga, która dawniej uległa wypadkowi odznacza się jedynie widocznym szkieletem. Kruk od niedawna nosi także srebrną obrączkę z wygrawerowanym napisem "Inferno". Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Plik:Cytat1.png Ktoś kiedyś rzucił w moim kierunku słowa "Ma'ase acili", chociaż nie mają one cokolwiek wspólnego z moją prawdziwą postawą. Tak naprawdę większość zwraca się do mnie po imieniu, choć zdarzają się i tacy, którzy lubią oceniać książki po okładce i nazywanie mnie "Kardashianką". ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Ulubione powiedzonko:' Plik:Cytat1.png Życie ma tyle kolorów, ile potrafisz w nim dostrzec. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Najbardziej lubi:' Plik:Cytat1.png Jak wcześniej wspominałam, generalnie nie jestem zbyt wymagająca pod tym kątem — wystarczy mi wyjście do kina, klubu czy spacer po parku. Z pewnością nie mogłabym zapomnieć też o słuchaniu muzyki, która stała się już moją codzienną rutyną. Plik:Cytat2.png ...a najmniej: Plik:Cytat1.png ...głupich i żenujących pytań nie na temat, prawienia mi moralnych kazań (jakby cokolwiek miało to zmienić) i nieznajomość słowa "nie". Uwaga breaking news - nie jestem wysłannikiem Caritasu (sic!), więc jeśli odmówię ci pomocy to uszanuj to. Irytujących mnie rzeczy jest naprawdę wiele dlatego nie zamierzam dalej ich wymieniać - to byłoby już po prostu zbyt nudne. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Zwierzę:' Plik:Cytat1.png Aktualnie nie posiadam, chociaż czasami towarzyszy mi na wpół żywy i na wpół martwy kruk. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: ' Plik:Cytat1.png ...słuchawek, które choć na chwilę pozwalają mi odciąć się od świata zewnętrznego. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Ulubiony kolor:' Plik:Cytat1.png Czarny, najlepiej głęboki, pasujący absolutnie do do wszystkiego. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Sekrety jej pokoju:' Plik:Cytat1.png Nie sądzę by było to coś niezwykle interesującego, ale skoro pytasz, to nie powinna cię zdziwić dominująca czerń, biel i szarość w połączeniu z nowoczesnym, eleganckim wnętrzem. Niestety, mam słabość do przepychu i luksusu, więc nie pozwoliłabym sobie na mieszkanie w jakimkolwiek obskurnym miejscu. Uwielbiam również marmur, więc i jego z pewnością nie może tam zabraknąć, podobnie jak licznych dekoracji wypełniających mój dom. Plik:Cytat2.png Ciekawostka: Plik:Cytat1.png Nie wiem czy jakkolwiek cię to zainteresuje, ale do moich ulubionych artystów należą Alex Turner i Dante Gabriel Rossetti. Oczywiście pamiętaj, że w przypadku tego drugiego biblijne nawiązania w dziełach to zupełnie czysty zbieg okoliczności. ''Plik:Cytat2.png Zdolności *'Psychokineza''' — Lorraine jest w stanie przesuwać wiele przedmiotów wyłącznie za pomocą umysłu, a także powodować ich samozapłon. *'Przerażający krzyk' — wyjątkowo przydatna umiejętność, wykorzystywana przez nią najczęściej do straszenia innych upiorów. Swoim krzykiem dziewczyna jest w stanie częściowo sparaliżować (głównie przez strach) bądź ogłuszyć inne upiory oraz kruszyć przedmioty wykonane ze szkła. Raz udało jej się nawet wygiąć za jego pomocą metalowe przedmioty, ale konsekwencją tego była krótkotrwała utrata mowy na skutek zbyt silnego wzburzenia i użytej przez nią w tym czasie zdolności. *'Opętanie' — naturalnym jest, że jako demon Lorraine ma możliwość wnikania do cudzego ciała. Opętana przez nią osoba nie tylko przejmuje większość jej umiejętności i nadzwyczajną siłę, ale sama dziewczyna ma możliwość wykorzystania zdolności swojej ofiary. Od pewnego czasu stara się jednak nie korzystać z tej zdolności ze względu na niemiły incydent, który omal nie doprowadził do stałego pozostania przez nią w ciele innej osoby. *'Wyostrzone zmysły' — Lorraine jest w stanie usłyszeć znacznie więcej od innych i ze znacznie dalszych odległości. Z tego powodu często zdobywa dosyć krzywdzące informacje na temat potworów, które może w razie potrzeby wykorzystać przeciwko nim. W dodatku ma bardzo dobry wzrok i z łatwością jest w stanie rozpoznać wiele szczegółów na które inni nie zwróciliby nawet najmniejszej uwagi. *'Przemiana' — gdy ktoś staje się wyjątkowo drażniący to — w przypadku dziewczyny — jednym ze sposobów pozbycia się niechcianej osoby jest ukazanie swojej prawdziwej twarzy. Prawdziwy wygląd Lorraine jest w dodatku na tyle paskudny i straszny, że bez problemu jest w stanie się kogoś pozbyć i to na długo. *'Pieczętowanie' — jedną z kluczowych zdolności Lorraine jest znajomość i użycie różnorakich pieczęci. Ich inicjacja sprowadza się głównie do wypowiedzenia paru słów i wypalenia ich za pomocą dłoni, chociaż zdarzają się też o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, które wymagają długotrwałych przygotowań i poświęcenia krwi. Zdolność ta otwiera przed Lorraine nieskończenie wiele możliwości, chociażby przyzywania przedmiotów, uzdrawiania, czy transformowania. *'Zawieranie paktów' — jako demon Lorraine jest w stanie spełnić — choć wyjątkowo rzadko — wygórowane prośby innych poprzez podpisanie z nią paktu, jednak nigdy za darmo. Standardowo musi również przestrzec zainteresowanego przed późniejszymi niepożądanymi konsekwencjami, chociaż tak naprawdę bardziej traktuje to jako "obowiązkową" formułkę. Pakt z Lorraine zawierany jest "podwójnie" — na specjalnym papierze oraz poprzez wypalenie specjalnego znamienia mającego przypominać o zawartej umowie. Umiejętności *'Śpiew' — pomimo stania się upadłym aniołem Lorraine zachowała względnie swój dawny głos. Choć jak sama przyznaje, że nie jest on już na tyle wyjątkowy jak dawniej, to większość potworów z pewnością uznałaby go za piękny. Lorraine nie śpiewa też zbyt często i jeśli już to w tajemnicy, dlatego czasem jedynym sposobem by ją usłyszeć jest podsłuchanie jej w momencie gdy nuci wybrany utwór z telefonu. *'Znajomość języków' — jako demon Lorraine zna niemal wszystkie języki tego świata, także te, które dzisiaj uznawane są przez większość za martwe. Lorraine niezwykle ceni sobie tę umiejętność, głównie przez fakt, iż nie musi marnować czasu na ich naukę i może dogadać się absolutnie z każdym w dowolnej chwili. Jedyny wyjątek stanowi dla niej znienawidzona łacina, z którą ma spore problemy i nie jest w stanie utrzymać nią rozmowy. *'Sztuki plastyczne' — także malarstwo, rysunek czy kaligrafia nie są Lorraine obce. Chociaż nie dysponuje już taką wprawą jak niegdyś to nadal jej dzieła uchodzą za jedyne w swoim rodzaju, szczególnie obrazy bądź rzeźby. Jakość jej wytworów i dzieł tym bardziej potęgują wyszukane elementy, dbałość o szczegóły i dobry gust (pff co dla kogo). *'Retoryka' — dziewczyna nie ma większego problemu w sprawnym i jasnym wyrażaniu swoich myśli, a wręcz przeciwnie - Lorraine jest wspaniałym mówcą i niektóre jej przemówienia potrafią na długi czas utkwić w cudzej pamięci. Jak sama twierdzi kluczem do sukcesu w tym przypadku jest wrodzona charyzma i odpowiedni dobór słów, najlepiej wyszukanych i oryginalnych. *'Gra na instrumentach' — dziewczyna wprost ubóstwia grać na instrumentach, szczególnie tych strunowych. Ma też sporą słabość do instrumentów dętych, chociaż nie przepada za dźwiękiem niektórych z nich, chociażby akordeonu czy waltorni. Największym zamiłowaniem spośród wszystkich darzy gitarę (najlepiej elektryczną), harfę oraz saksofon. Słabości *'Pozytywna energia ' — generalnie pozytywna energia nie ma większego wpływu na zachowanie dziewczyny, jednakże osoby o pozytywnej naturze są o wiele trudniejsze przez nią do rozszyfrowania. Pozytywna aura sprawia, że część umiejętności Lorraine staje się zaburzona — nie jest w stanie odczytać myśli czy wspomnień takiej osoby bądź widzi je niewyraźnie; w zakrzywieniu. Czasem, gdy cudza energia jest zbyt silna jej własne zdolności mogą obrócić się przeciwko niej. Taka sytuacja miała miejsce w momencie utrzymywania przez nią kontaktu wzrokowego z osobą o wiele silniejszej energii od niej samej co spowodowało, że to ona sama doświadczyła widzenia traumatycznych wydarzeń. *'Łacina ' — o ile dziewczyna jest w stanie komunikować się prawie każdym językiem tak nieco inaczej jest z łaciną. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby się wydawać, że nie ma z nią tak naprawdę większych trudności, ale do czasu. W rzeczywistości używanie tego języka jest dla niej frustrujące i ma spore problemy z podtrzymaniem jakiejkolwiek konwersacji czy pisaniem, dlatego Lorraine używa tego języka wyłącznie w ostateczności. Jakiekolwiek dłuższe doświadczenia powodują u niej napady gniewu i niekontrolowanej furii. Łacina jest w końcu nieodłącznym elementem wiary chrześcijańskiej w tym znienawidzonych przez nią egzorcyzmów. *'Akrofobia ' — dawniej Lorraine nie miała problemu z dużymi wysokościami. Oczywiście do czasu, gdy przyszło jej się pozbyć własnych skrzydeł. Pozbawienie się możliwości latania było chwilową ulgą do momentu gdy omal nie spadła z dachu wieżowca. To wydarzenie pozostało dla niej traumą i w tym samym czasie wyewoluowało w silny, niemal paranoidalny lęk przed wysokością. Lorraine nie korzysta więc ze szklanych wind; nie chadza również blisko szklanych barierek, szczególnie tych w centrach handlowych. Im wyżej i bardziej niebezpieczniej tym dziewczynie trudniej jest ukryć swój lęk, dlatego jest to jedna z nielicznych fobii, którą można w łatwy sposób wykorzystać przeciwko niej samej. Jest to też jeden z powodów dla którego dziewczyna tak bardzo żałuje pozbycia się skrzydeł. *'Płonący miecz' — jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, która ma możliwość decydowania o dalszym istnieniu Lorraine. Choć dziewczynę nie jest w stanie zranić dźgnięcie nożem czy nawet postrzał, tak płonący miecz jest w stanie zrobić to z dokładnością. Każda najmniejsza pozostawiona przez niego rana nie tylko nigdy się nie zagoi, ale spowoduje utratę energii. Płonący miecz przy odpowiedniej technice jest w stanie również trwale zniszczyć demona lub spowodować jego śmierć. Po czym rozpoznać Lorraine? #Lorraine ma tendencje do "pojawiania się znikąd", często w momencie, gdy dzieje się coś złego. #Ma bardzo nienaturalny, demoniczny wręcz uśmiech i idealne, białe zęby. #Istnieje możliwość by w czasie rozmowy wtrąciła niezrozumiałym dla innych potworów zwrotem, typowy dla demonów. #W sytuacjach gdy mocno wyprowadzi się ją z równowagi zdarzają jej się problemy z opanowaniem nienaturalnych gestów i tików. Ponad to sposób w jaki rozmawia staje się chaotyczny, często zmieniając przy tym intonację głosu a nawet sycząc, przez co jej słowa nie zawsze są rozumiane. #Posiada znajdujące się na plecach blizny po odciętych wcześniej skrzydłach. Biografia Lorraine niechętnie dzieli się z innymi swoją przeszłością. Gdy tylko pojawia się jej temat woli nie reagować i być może dlatego, że każda najmniejsza wzmianka o niej przypomina jej swoją własną drogę na szczyt, z którego upadek bolał ją zdecydowanie najbardziej. Początek historii Lorraine rozpoczyna się wraz z jej nietypowymi narodzinami. Zrodzona została za sprawą Metatrona — ulubieńca wśród reszty aniołów i tego, który osobiście zasiada u stóp samego Niebiańskiego Króla. Według wierzeń to własnie śpiew Metatrona stale tworzy nowe zastępy anielskie. Początkowo dziewczyna spełniała swoje obowiązki z należytym szacunkiem — była posłuszna i całkowicie oddana Bogu. Początkowo z radością podchodziła też do nowych, ziemskich istot i od czasu do czasu czuwała nad niektórymi z nich. Gdy jednak zauważyła skrywający się w ich sercach mrok nie chciała dłużej służyć im pomocą. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć dlaczego tak niewinne z pozoru istoty mogą stać się chciwe i próżne w swej naturze nie zważając, iż sama zaczęła stawać się do nich podobna odczuwając zazdrość. Lorraine nie zazdrościła im urody czy nawet miejsca na którym przyszło im egzystować. Jedyną rzeczą, której im zazdrościła byłą wolna wola. Niesamowicie bolało ją to, że słabsze od niej istoty miały możliwość wyboru tego, czego chcą dokonać. Mogły wykonywać rzeczy o których Lorraine mogłaby tylko pomarzyć. W dodatku nawet jeśli dopuściły się przewinienia otrzymywały łaskę i nawrócenie od Boga, których ona w takim wypadku nigdy by nie dostała. Chorobliwa zazdrość o możliwość decydowania o samym sobie zaowocowała jej późniejszym i jakże bolesnym upadkiem. Boski gniew jaki na nią spadł był też tak silny, że strącił ją prawdopodobnie aż na samo dno piekielnych odmętów. W czasie swojego pobytu zdążyła poznać część szatańskiej społeczności, z którą zaczęła później planować ucieczkę. Nie spodobało się to jednak Lucyferowi, z którym przyszło jej się z czasem zmierzyć. Skutkowało to oczywiście wtrąceniem do prawdopodobnie najgorszego z możliwych lochów. Przez setki lat była zmuszona do przystosowania się w zupełnie innym niż wcześniej środowisku — pełnym kłamstw, grzechów i wszechobecnym wylewającym się zgorszeniu. W końcu mając dość ciągłego przesiadywania w Piekle wymyśliła ostateczny, choć wysoce niebezpieczny sposób, który zapewniłby jej wolność. O pomoc postanowiła zwrócić się do samego Archanioła Gabriela. Próba kontaktu była wyjątkowo trudna — Lorraine musiała w ostateczności uciec się do postępu by móc się z nim spotkać. Dziewczyna zrobiła absolutnie wszystko by jak najbardziej obejść Boskie prawo bądź znaleźć w nim choć jedną lukę, która umożliwiłaby jej "legalne" wyjście z piekielnych czeluści. W dodatku gdyby wieść o tym rozeszła się znacznie szerzej Lorraine sprowadziłaby na Gabriela Boski gniew, czego żadne z nich absolutnie nie chciało. Od momentu zawarcia sekretnego paktu Lorraine mogła znaleźć się na Ziemi, ale nie mogła dopuszczać się każdych możliwych niegodziwości. Umowa zobowiązała ją również do sporadycznego "wymierzania kary" nieposłusznym potworom. Przez większość swojego pobytu w tym miejscu musiała więc wyjątkowo uważać by nie narażać się na jej zerwanie. Od czasu do czasu oczywiście zdarzały się jej się drobne utarczki czy matactwa, ale zawsze potrafiła wytłumaczyć je swoją dostatecznie "upadłą" naturą. Z czasem jednak pobyt na Ziemi sprawił, że zaczęła stawać się bardziej wrażliwa na pewne rzeczy. Choć nadal drzemał w niej diaboliczny temperament, to coraz bardziej bolała ją bezmyślność innych. Czasem nie godziła się też na niesprawiedliwość i zaczęła gardzić tymi, w których widziała swoje dawne odbicie — tymi, którzy stawali się egocentryczni i zadufani w sobie. Przyszedł w końcu czas, w którym postanowiła poszukać swojego idealnego miejsca — zarówno takiego, w którym będzie mogła się nieco rozerwać i od czasu do czasu kogoś ukarać (wedle wspomnianej wcześniej umowy). Swoje oczy skierowała więc na szkołę dla potworów, którą jest Straszyceum. Czas pokaże czy rzeczywiście to miejsce okaże się na tyle dobre by móc pozostać w nim na dłużej. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Lorraine uwielbia zapach kwiatu oleandra zwanego także "różą z Jerycha". *Dziewczyna jest odporna na wszelkie niepożądane działania "ziemskich" używek. *Jej ulubioną książką jest "Rok 1984" autorstwa George'a Orwell'a. Ma również głęboki sentyment do "Władcy much" Williama Goldinga, który w alegoryczny sposób przestawia upadek kultury stworzonej przez człowieka. *Imię postaci inspirowane jest prawdziwą Lorraine Warren — słynną demonolog; medium, której paranormalne doświadczenia posłużyły do stworzenia wielu filmów oraz książek. *Krew Lorraine posiada względnie gorzki posmak. *Lorraine posiada kilka złotych pierścieni z wygrawerowanymi łacińskimi inicjałami siedmiu grzechów głównych. Pierścienie te w symboliczny sposób przedstawiają na kamieniach poruszające się postacie zwierząt oraz ludzi. Pycha przedstawia przeglądającą się kobietę z lustrem i pawiem, chciwość harpię chowającą sakiewkę pieniędzy, nieczystość owijającego się wokół jabłka węża, zazdrość jako kobietę wyrywającą swe serce, łakomstwo w postaci wilka jedzącego zdobycz, gniew jako kobietę drącą szatę oraz lenistwo przedstawione jako kroczącego woła. *Na ironię, dziewczyna była przynależna do trzeciego chóru anielskiego — Tronów — wyróżniającego się posłuszeństwem oraz stabilnością. *Dłuższe wpatrywanie się w oczy Lorraine nie jest bezpieczne. Wiele osób przez zbyt długie utrzymywanie z nią kontaktu wzrokowego doświadczyła m.in widzenia negatywnych i bardzo przykrych rzeczy, najczęściej związanych ze swoją osobą bądź własną rodziną. Stroje Lorraine Basic.png Lorraine Casual.png Lorraine Basic 2.png Lorraine strój 3.PNG Lorraine strój 4.png Lorraine strój 5.png Lorraine strój 6.png Galeria Lorraine portret.png Lorraine portret 2.png Bibliografia *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anioł *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Upadły_anioł *http://wszystkoohistoriisztuki.blogspot.com/2015/05/siedem-grzechow-gownych-w-malarstwie.html Kategoria:Miss Gisele Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Upadłe anioły Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High